Compounded: Home, but not Alone
by Queen Flara
Summary: The Avengers are out and their kids are home. It seems movie night is imminent for the mini-avengers. Little do they know that plans to break into their base have begun to circulate; and word travels fast among criminals. Multiple plots of robbery, theft, and heisting arise, all with their eyes set on the Avengers compound. How will this new team rise to meet this growing threat?


**Author's Note:**

Concept/Summary: A Home Alone style fic set at the Avengers compound. A bizarre timeline AU that I pulled out of my own ass. Ages are sqweed for the sake of having a cast. Our Home Alone children are: Wanda Maximoff, Peter Parker, Cassie Lang, Shuri, and Morgan Stark. Maybe even the Barton kids. Actually just Lila. I aged down Wanda because I liked how she was a teen or young adult in AOU and Civil War, and I want to use that young Wanda- she seems cool. Cassie, Morgan, Shuri and Peter are their post-endgame ages.

A supervillain organization has sent out a powerful and widespread computer virus to select secure compounds, prompting the Avengers to deploy teams across the globe. During this adventure, however, the younger members are left behind. Little do the Avengers know that word travels fast among villains. Multiple plots of robbery, theft, and heisting arise- all with their eyes set on the Avengers compound.

Along the way, alliances are formed and broken; fights against one another began to tear the Avenger's home apart! ...But the kids are working together better than they ever have before. It seems that the gained knowledge to the villians that their advisories are children begin to tear their uneasy alliances apart. What will happen now as heroes defend their home, villains show their heart, and supervillains flex their lack of empathy?

Documentary Cassie is watching: Medieval Monsters- Peek inside the Strange, Secret World of Bugs - A National Geographic Showcase [ Link ]

Ballpark kids ages:

Wanda- 20

Peter- 16

Cassie- 16

Shuri- 15

Morgan- 6

Lila- 15

Read and enjoy!

* * *

**AVENGERS COMPOUND:**

**Approx. 10 AM.**

**Living quarters- Recreation Hub**

Clint leaned against the wall as he pulled on his left boot.

"I'm sorry, Lila, I know I promised a tour of the compound, but it will have to wait." He said. "Bad guys wait for no one."

Lila bounced her legs against he countertop she sat on. She was wearing baggy jeans and some flannel. She looked like she had just arrived from off the family farm.

"Yeah, no problem Dad." She said. "Go be a hero."

"Sure wish I could go." Shuri piped in. She was sprawled out, upside down, on the couch. She was also wearing casual clothes. Between her fingers she twiddled with a small electronic as she spoke.

T'challa scoffed.

"If you thought I was letting you come before, I am most certainly not letting you come now." T'challa said. "Mother would have by hide if I got you anywhere near a viral contagion."

"Only an airborne one!" Shuri said, sitting up. "I mean, come on! You guys are fighting A.I.M.. They're a bunch of yellow-suited nerds!"

"They're world-class scientists Shuri- terrorists ones."

"They're yellow-pushovers with gas masks and cartoonishly high IQ's." Clint said.

Shuri getured to Clint excitedly.

"Exactly! Give me suit and I'll have those too."

T'challa sighed. He began to tap his fingers against his chin.

"Well, I guess you're right…"

He trailed off. Then, T'Challa grabbed Clint by the elbow.

"But you are still not coming." He turned his back to Shuri. "Come on Barton- We are needed in the UK."

"What?!" Shuri protested.

T'Challa turned to his sister and stuck his tongue out before his mask materialized over his face. Shuri pulled herself over the back of the couch and stuck out her tongue twice as dramatically.

Clint stumbled as T'Challa lead him to the door.

"Yup, yup. Coming, your highness."

He quickly grabbed his quiver as he passed through the doorway.

"Lila, watch yourself, alright? Party only a little, and don't let the compound burn down while we're gone."

"Of course Dad," Lila said. "Watch yourself out there, Hawkeye."

Clint smiled as he disappeared from the door. His voice echoed down the hallway.

"You too, Hawkeye!"

Shuri and Lila listened in silence as the compound was filled with the echoing sound of a Quinjet taking off. It was the last one still in the hanger- the others had already been deployed across the globe.

Shortly after the Barton's arrived that morning, communications began blowing up. Data banks from across the globe had been simultaneously attacked. Digitally, firewalls and other digital defenses completely collapsed at a prison in the States, a research facility in Chile, and multiple facilities across Europe and Africa- and those were the only ones they knew about.

There was a physical attack too- A.I.M. scientists arrived at each location shortly after beginning the digital attacks, armed to the teeth with tech and weapons. With their arrival also marked the release of an unknown toxin, causing seizures and blackouts to those caught in the area. Children caught in these zones became unstable- it seemed young systems couldn't handle the contagion. Early reports considered the virus harmful to adults and life-threatening to adolescents.

Shuri sighed, tossing her collection of electrical bits into the cushions of the couch.

"So much for a family tour night, huh?"

Lila chuckled.

"Yeah, guess so." She said. "But I ain't surprised. I mean, come on- like a chill night at superhero headquarters would go uneventful?"

""Superhero"? Is that what you call your Dad?" Shuir asked. "Barton is your dad, right?"

Lila scoffed.

"Well, yeah, but I wouldn't call him a superhero.."

"That's what you said."

"No. No, no, no. Everybody here has powers and supersuits and magic and junk. My Dad is… my Dad."

Lila shook her head, then jumped off the counter. Her boots thunked against the tile as she made her way to the couch.

"I think we got off on a weird hand. I'm Lila Barton."

"Hawkeye's kid." Shuri said.

"One of 'em."

Shuri laughed.

"Of course he has more than one kid. He always seemed like the kind to have a troop around him. At least, that's what it sounded like when T'Challa spoke about him."

Shuri scooted backwards and patted on the couch. Lila crawled over the seat and sat on the back.

"That's right. T'Challa's your brother. What's that like, being a princess and all?"

Shuri laughed.

"That's right, but only technically."

"So basically what I said was completely right." Lila grinned.

Shuri rolled her eyes.

"Well, yeah, but I'm also a scientist. Do you think my brother could have built that suit?" Shuri clicked her tongue. "That's all me."

"For real? That's so cool. My mechanical skills advance pretty much only to cars and lumber."

Lila bent over and began to peel off her boots. She tossed them aside, piling them at the base of the television across the room, where several other pairs had been placed.

"My Dad doesn't let me anywhere near his work. The skills and stuff, sure, but not danger-danger."

"Pfft. You think T'Challa is any better? Between him and Mom, I might as well be stuck in a bubble. I build nearly indestructible suits, and I am still restricted to the lab at the first sign of trouble. It takes a full scale invasion for me to suit up."

Lila sat up.

"Wait- you've fought before?" Lila gasped. "That's really cool. I shoot, you know, like my dad."

Lila mimicked dry-firing a bow into the hall.

"He would never bring me with, but I kinda really want too. I think I might be good at it."

"Well that's the dream, isn't it?" Shuri sighed. "But instead, we're locked in the most secure compound this side of the equator. The most action we're going to see tonight is on the big screen."

"I mean... we could still go on a tour." Lila said.

"By ourselves?" Shuri asked.

"Yeah, you said it yourself- we're in the safest place probably on the whole planet. Let's walk around a bit."

Shuri grinned.

"I like the way you think, Barton." Shuri said. She jumped off the couch and to her feet- it didn't make a sound as her socks touched the floor. "I was going to sneak off myself, but if since your down…" Shuri trailed off as she collected her electronics off the couch and tossed them haphazardly onto a nearby coffee table.

"Let's get this party started."

* * *

**11:53 AM.**

**INCOMING TRANSMISSION.**

**UNITED STATES MARSHAL SERVICE CLASSIFIED FACILITY**

**DESIGNATION: THE RAFT**

**.**

**.**

**BROADCASTING FROM AN EMERGENCY FREQUENCY.**

**.**

**CONTAINMENT BREACH.**

**PRISONER TRANSFER: UNSUCCESSFUL.**

**EMERGENCY CONTAINMENT PROTOCOL: UNSUCCESSFUL.**

**STAFF EMERGENCY PROTOCOL: FAILING.**

**.**

**.**

**MAIN POWER: FAILED.**

**EMERGENCY FIRE PROTOCOL INITIATED.**

**EMERGENCY POWER: OPERATING AT 47.3%.**

**.**

**.**

**S.O.S.**

**REPEATING MESSAGE.**

* * *

**Living Quarters- Ms. Maximoff.**

Wanda rested her head against her folded hands. A large leatherbound book was laid across her crossed-legs. It was hand-written in a decadent script in a language she had never seen before. Dr. Strange said it was a collection of runes and spells belonging to extinct school dedicated to the study of chaotic magic.

It was beautiful.

It also complete nonsense.

"Where does this line go?" Wanda hissed.

She traced her finger along a line of text at the top of the page. The line ran clearly at the top, then pulled a 90 degree angle into the lower text. Then it looped, divided, and corkscrewed… Was it even still going? Or was this a new line altogether?

A reference book was also placed next to her on her pillow deciphering the runes into old English. An old English dictionary laid next to that. And next to that laid an open notebook covered in ink notes and highlighter.

Wanda sighed, pushing the book aside.

"I'm getting nowhere."

Carefully, she collected all of the books and carried them in a stack to a bookshelf across the room. Lining the shelf was a row of candles, only one of which was lit. It was a small white candle set in an unmarked jar. Next to it, unlike the other candles, there was a series of photographs.

Wanda placed down the books and kissed her hand. She then placed her hand against three of the larger photos- One of her and Vision sitting outside the compound. Another was of her and her brother Pietro perched on the wall of a fountain somewhere in Europe. Pietro was balancing haphazardly along the wall, his arms clenched around Wanda's shoulders to keep himself from falling in. Her own hands were buried in the edge to keep herself from being pulled into the water. They were both smiling.

Wanda's hand lingered on the last photo. It was of her family. It was folded and crumpled, and a lone piece of tape held it together even in the frame. A much younger version of herself and Pietro looked back at her. Their parents looked back at her too, and between them was squeezed their younger sister, Lorna. The photo was ridiculously formal and rigid for being taken on their couch, but everyone in it looked happy. Uncomfortable, sure, but happy.

"Can I hide in here?"

Wanda jumped, knocking over the picture frame. She turned to the doorway with a hand poised protectively over her chest. Morgan looked back at her.

"Can I?" She repeated.

"Oh, Morgan!" Wanda said. "I didn't know you were here."

Morgan grinned.

"Yeah! Momma said I could sleep over. Isn't that neat!" She smiled. Morgan made her way over to the bed and lifted Wanda's sheets.

"Can I hide here?"

Wanda blinked.

"I suppose," Wanda said. "Why are you hiding?"

"I'm playing with Peter." Morgan said. She peeked under the sheet and made a face. "There's too many boxes under here. I can't fit."

Morgan reached under the bed and pulled out a large and deflated stuffed bear. It was nearly as tall as she was. Morgan tossed the toy critter on the bed and then began to worm her way under the mattress.

Wanda followed, dropping to the floor so that she laid next to the young Stark. Morgan stared back at her from beneath the overhanging sheet.

"Playing hide and seek?' Wanda said.

Morgan nodded.

"Well, did you know that me and my brother were the hide and seek champions?"

"That's silly." Morgan replied. "No one can be a champion at hide and seek."

Wanda scoffed.

"Well, we were."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-uh!" Wanda said. "And I can prove it."

Wanda pushed herself off the ground and wiped off her leggings. Offering a hand to Morgan, she used her other hand to pull up the sheet and uncover her hiding spot.

"How about I show you the best hiding spots in the whole compound?"

Morgan peeked out from under the bed with a skeptical look on her face.

"There's more than one?" Morgan said.

"Oh yeah, there's plenty, if you know where to look."

Morgan stayed under the bed for a moment, her face twisted deeply in thought. Then her face exploded into a grin.

"For real?" She said.

"Yeah, for real." Wanda grinned.

Morgan squirmed out from her hiding place and latched onto Wanda's hand.

"Let's go!" Morgan jumped excitedly. "I'm so excited!"

Wanda laughed as she lead Morgan out of the room.

"You really like hide and seek, huh?"

Morgan let her head fall to her side as she spoke.

"Hide and seek is okay," Morgan replied. "But I'm excited to win."

Wanda snorted.

* * *

**FEDERAL PRISON: UPSTATE NEW YORK - EMERGENCY LOCK-UP**

"Hubbard! Get that door closed!" Barked an armed man.

Against him leaned another guard whose hands were clenched around a gash at his hip. A third rushed behind them, forcing a metal latch into place at a large fire door. Several others filled the now enclosed space. Several sported the same armed-guard regalia; others were in a plain, employee garb.

A thick mist hovered over the floor, reaching many of the employee's waists. It smelt of pepper and vinegar.

"Where is our back-up?" One of the guards said. The man who first spoke answered.

"They should be here by now."

He pulled the man at his side closer to himself, forcing the other man's wound into his side as another buffer.

"Keep your hands against that gash, Ramos." He commanded

Ramos nodded. He leaned deeper into the first man, letting him hold him completely. The first man continued.

"We need to communications up. And we need to get Ramos patched up. And that door needs to stay shut."

One of the employees stepped forward.

"Captain?" The employee stated. "We still don't know what's going on- what's happening out there?"

The captain locked his jaw, then spoke.

"The prisoners are out. High profile ones." He said. He looked down to Ramos, who was growing paler. Pulling Ramos closer, he continued.

"Those bastards who broke in are letting everyone out. They're handing out damn gasmasks!"

The employee who spoke before recoiled. The captain continued.

"Everybody stay calm. Nobody's getting through that door."

"How can you say that?" The employee argued. "We're trapped in a cell in a prison full of convicted felons!"

The captain grabbed Ramos and placed him on a table. A man in a nurses uniform rushed to his side. The captain turned back to the employee with a grim look overcasting his features.

"Because we're not anywhere near the exit."

* * *

**AVENGERS COMPOUND- KITCHEN**

_"The new forest contains many unique habitats. Here, there are trees over six hundred years old. For some, their time is up- But death brings new life. Beneath this fallen giant, the earth is stirring."_

On screen, a beetle began to worm it's way out of the dirt beneath a fallen tree. The angle of the camera made it seem like the animal was massive. The enhanced soundtrack made his footsteps sound like something akinded to an elephant.

_"A male stag beetle. He has spent the last six years as an underground grub feeding on the deadwood. Now, his quest begins to find a mate before the end of his short adult life."_

Cassie watched as a large beetle bumbled out of the ground on screen. A comedic heavy soundtrack played as the beetle slowly meandered his way out of the ground.

"Aw, you'll find somebody dummy."

Cassie tossed a piece of popcorn at her mouth, but missed. It bounced off her lip and tumbled to the floor. Tapping quickly filled the room as a dog-sized ant appeared from behind the counter, diving at the piece and plucking it up into its jaws.

"Aw, nards." Cassie said. "Five second rule, Antonette! I could have still eaten that."

The ant continued to make a clicking sound as she perched her front legs against Cassie's. Antonette then stuck her jaw into the bowl and removed another piece of popcorn.

"Hey!" Cassie protested. Antonette jumped backwards and disappeared once more behind the counter. Cassie made a face, then tossed another piece of popcorn into the air. She propped her mouth open wide to catch it.

"Cassie!"

Cassie lurched forward in surprise, gagging as the airborne piece of popcorn collided with the back of her throat.

"Cassie!" Peter repeated. He slid into the room, jumping over and into the barstool next to Cassie in a single fluid motion. It was really quite graceful. Cassie missed this, as she was doubled over in her seat, coughing into her hands.

"What?" Cassie managed. She beat a fist against her chest as another fit of coughs took her. "You scared the crud outta me."

"I can't find Morgan." Peter said. He ran a hand through his hair as he spoke. His clothes were disheveled and twisted, as his he had been running, but didn't have time to straighten them out.

Cassie set her bowl aside.

"What do you mean you can't find her?"

"I mean I can't find her!" Peter said. "I told Mrs. Stark that I was going to watch her. So, we were playing hide and seek, and I started looking, and then I kept looking, then I said the game was over, then I kept looking, and still can't find her."

"Wait, you lost her during a game? She's around her somewhere, dude."

Peter jumped off the stool and began to pace about the room. He opened the fridge and began to peer into each of the shelves.

"I don't think she is." Peter said. He closed the fridge and opened the nearest shelf. "It's like she's poofed away."

Cassie arched her head back and screamed into the hall.

"Morgan! Game over, Congratulations! You beat Spiderman!" Cassie yelled. Peter and Cassie listened is silence for a moment. No reply came.

"Oh my god, I lost her." Peter said, cupping his face in his hands. He opened the next cabinet and began to peer behind the stack of plates inside it.

"Peter, she's not behind the plates, man. We're in a massive building- she's probably under table somewhere."

"I don't know, maybe she shrunk down or…or... Can anybody turn invisible? Could Morgan have grabbed like a suit that turned her invisible?"

"Peter." Cassie repeated. "No way, man. Let's just look some more. Come on, I'll help."

Jumping off the barstool, Cassie wiped off the large chunks of popcorn salt from her own crumpled pants. The space of floor where she sat was now slightly discolored with the sheer amount of crumbs.

"Thanks a ton." Peter said. He quickly opened the remaining cabinets, then rushed to meet Cassie at the door. "After that, we need to talk about how messy you are. That floor is nasty."

Cassie scoffed.

"Nah man, Antonette loves it."

Peter passed Cassie as she spoke, positioning himself so that his back was to the hallway. Cassie was still scrubbing food bits from her baggy pants. Behind her, her pet ant had crawled over the counter and was currently burying her head in Cassie's bowl of popcorn.

"I guess she does like popcorn." Peter conceded. He watched as Antonette flipped the bowl over, perching the piece of dishware onto her antennas to keep it from clacking to the floor. The ant then jumped to the floor and began to eat the pieces from the ground.

"My folks love her. We haven't had a vacuum in two years. Well, I mean, dad never ever had one, but it was a happy improvement for mom and my stepdad."

Cassie straightened up, clapping her fingers together. The last particles of salt from her fingers twinkled to the floor.

"Let's go find Morgan."

Peter immediately took off down the hall, leading Cassie by her hand.

"Woah, Peter!" Cassie said. "Slow down! You're going to tear my arm off!"

Peter slowed down, but only a little.

"Sorry! I know I'm probably overreacting, but normally I'm wearing a mask, so people can't tell when I panic."

Peter turned to Cassie as he pulled her through the hall, pointing to his face dramatically.

"But I'm not wearing a mask."

Peter paused at an intersection in the hall, then yanked Cassie with him to the left.

"Otherway!" Cassie said. She dug her heels into the floor, snapping Peter to a halt.

"You want to go armory first?" He said.

"Well, yeah," Cassie said. "Just because Morgan probably didn't shrink down or turn invisible doesn't mean she for sure didn't."

Peter's face dropped further.

"Oh my god," he said. "Oh my god, Pepper's gonna strangle me."

"Pepper's not going to strangle you, dude. Morgan's a kid! Kids love hide and seek! She's probably just really good at hiding."

Peter paused, facing Cassie. His grip tightened for a moment.

"Cassie. I have been 'seeking' for Morgan for over an hour and a half." Peter said.

Cassie was quiet for a second.

"Oh my god." Cassie she finally managed.

"I know." Peter said.

"Oh my god." Cassie repeated, with more feeling this time.

"Uh-huh."

Cassie began to rush toward the armory and Peter quickly fell into rushed step beside her.

"Dude, don't panic," Cassie said. "It's probably nothing."

"Nothing?" Peter questioned.

"Yeah, it's probably nothing! But um, Hope doesn't lock up her gear and, uh, we should check it. Maybe."

Peter sharply inhaled, his pace doubling and then passing Cassie's.

"Peter, I said it's probably nothing " Cassie said, overly calm. She too quickened her pace to match Peter's new speed.

"Why doesn't she lock her stuff up!" Peter hissed. "She's so… Professional! She's dating a professional former thief!"

"You always have to be ready!" Cassie said. "And who would steal from her- it's in the most secure room probably on the whole planet! Most of the time it works out!"

"Cassie, no six year old is this good at hiding." Peter said. "Morgan could be on the moon at this point!"

"She's not on the moon."

"The quantum realm then!"

Cassie got quiet.

"...Just because it's possible doesn't mean you should say it out loud." She huffed.

Peter rounded a corner, sticking his fingertips to the wall as he pivoted in the new direction. Cassie swerved on foot, her feet sliding against the slick floor. She caught herself before she could stumble out of control.

"We're so dead." Peter said.

The pair reached a large metal door. It was reinforced with braces. A large keypad was imbedded in the wall beside it, outfitted with a camera and small touch screen scanner.

"Oh, that's fantastic." Cassie said, huffing between her heavy breaths. "It's still closed."

Peter gazed at the door for a second. His eyebrows furrowed, then he turned to the keypad. He punched in a series of numbers, then pressed his whole palm against the touchscreen. It illuminated light blue for a second, then disappeared. Something behind the door hissed. Cassie reached forward and opened the newly unlocked-door.

"Morgan, are you in here?" Peter called.

He squeezed past Cassie and slipped into the open room. There were no windows. Just walls and air vents. Lockers lined a row of disjointed walls. Some contained old suits, broken armor, and partially functional prototypes. Behind the wall of lockers was a large set of containment bars. Some contained large suits and others broken pieces of large scale equipment.

Cassie rushed to one of the lockers at the end of the row. She opened it- it was unlocked.

"Hope's spare suit's here."

Peter walked down the row of lockers, peering into the bars of each one.

"Nothing looks gone that shouldn't be."

Cassie planted her hands on her hips. She sighed.

"Maybe Morgan wandered outside."

Peter shook his head. He pushed away from the last locker.

"I don't think so… we made a rule that we would stay inside."

"You should have made a rule to keep to just one room."

Peter nodded.

"Yeah, I know. How was I supposed to know a six-year-old would take advantage of such a huge space! I thought she would go behind the curtains or something! ...I've never babysat before. I think I'm bad at it."

He sighed, then ran his hands through his hair again.

"Okay, yeah. Let's check outside."

Peter turned to the door and Cassie fell into step beside him.

"Have you asked Wanda? I think she's around her somewhere."

"For real? I thought-"

The pair were cut short as an alarm cut through the building.

"Peter?" Cassie yelled. Her voice was nearly lost in the sound. "What is that?"

"I don't know!" Peter yelled back, covering his ears.

The alarm continued for several seconds before it cut out. The lights flickered out after it.

"That can't be good." Peter said.

A ear-piercing boom shattered through the air from somewhere in the building, shaking the walls and lockers. Cassie dropped to her knees.

"Peter?" Cassie repeated.

Red light suddenly illuminated room. A female voice played over a set of loud-speakers.

Emergency power online.

"Oh my god, I think we're under attack." Peter said. He turned to Cassie, his own shaken expression reflected in her face.

"We gotta find Morgan."

* * *

**LAST RECORDING FROM DAMAGED CELL BLOCK CAMERA B.**

**TIME OF RECORDING: 12:35 PM, EASTERN TIME. RECORDED APPROX. TWO HOURS AGO.**

**BEGINNING PLAY-BACK.**

"Get back into your cells!" Barked a guard. He opened his mouth to speak again, but a prisoner swung a chair at the man's head before he could manage. The guard's head snapped backwards. His form tilted toward his back and pivoted over the railing he was against. The man who hit him smirked, then rushed into the fray of moving bodies.

Among the crowd that had gathered near the lunch tables, a man in a yellow hazmat suit appeared. He stepped onto a table and held his arms out to the room.

"Attention!" He yelled. "I am Doctor-"

A can flew across the room and nailed the speaker in the head. He stumbled forward but caught himself before he fell off the table.

"Shut up, asshole!" Shouted someone from the crowd. The A.I.M. scientist scowled, but continued.

"I am a scientist, with Advanced Idea Mechanics! You might know us as the international agency A.I.M.!"

"The egg-heads?" Shouted another prisoner.

"Yeah, the nerds with M.O.D.O.K.!" Shouted another.

"The gross floating head?" Said yet another.

"M.O.D.O.K. is a breakthrough is techno-organic technology!" The doctor yelled. "But that is besides the point! I was the lead researcher on that project, and my work was critical, but again, besides the point! A.I.M. has decided to release you all as a thank you for your cooperation!"

"For what?"

"Yeah, we haven't done jack-shit!"

"Speak for yourself! I totally killed that guard Roswell!"

"I thank you for your upcoming cooperation!" The Scientist corrected. "We have released you all in our efforts to recruit your minds! We look for intelligence, skill, and determination! We look for your doctors, scientists, and mechanics!"

The crowd grew quiet. Finally, a prisoner in the back spoke up.

"...You want us to work for you?"

"Some of you." The scientist replied. "We look for the smartest among you to join our ranks."

"Only some of us? That's elitist."

"Bro, I think it's called mentalist."

"No, stupid, that's a show on CBS."

The scientist waved his hands over the crowd, again grabbing their attention.

"Gentlemen, please!" The A.I.M. man called. "Let me explain our first job! Surely this will interest you- all of you! We have a credible reason to believe that tech taken from you, ourselves, and other global efforts are currently being stored at the Avengers central compound. A.I.M. has already caused threats world-wide, pulling almost every known avenger away from the facility! With your help, we can overwhelm their remaining defenses and steal the most powerful pieces of technology this side of the galaxy!"

A wave of murmuring overtook the crowd. Several groups formed around the tables. One man pushed through the crowd, forcing his way to another man.

"Schultz!" Hissed the man who had moved through the crowd. Schultz jumped, rearing back his hand in a balled fist. He sighed in relief as he met the man's eyes.

"Adrian!" Schultz said. "You scared the hell outta me, boss."

"Prison riot- I know. It ain't great for the nerves." Adrian shouldered past the last man between them, elbowing the stranger out of his way. Schultz sighed, letting his shoulders drop from their defensive position.

"What do you make of the show-boat?" Adrian asked, nodding his head to the A.I.M. scientist. Schultz frowned.

"I don't like it boss. It seems too easy."

"Yeah. I thought so too. Doesn't mean we should toss the idea."

Schultz shook his head.

"Don't tell me you're actually thinking about it."

"Hell no," Adrian said. "They're going to dump us as soon as they get into the Avenger's lock up."

"That's where they're keeping our gear, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it is."

Schultz and Adrian both sighed.

"I mean, we're already in prison, and we aren't getting out anytime soon."

Adrian sighed. He crossed his arms, shaking his head as he thought.

"What if we break into the Avengers compound first? Before they get a chance?"

Schultz nodded.

"That could work." He said. "Easy buck off materials we already know how to sell. We still need a way to get there."

"What if we stole their jet?" Adrian said.

"Excuse me?" Schultz hissed. He leaned in closer to Adrian. "Adrian, neither of us know how to fly."

"Did I hear you boys mention something about needing a pilot?"

Adrian and Schultz turned to the new speaker. He was shorter than the two of them and spoke with a thick southern drawl.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"Somebody who knows how to fly." The man said. He held out his hand in the shared space between Adrian and Schultz. "Name's Montana."

"Montana…?" Adrian trailed off.

"Just Montana."

"Just Montana." Adrian huffed. "I'm sure that's a real name too."

Adrian huffed again, placing both hands against his hips. He bit his lip as he thought in silence. After a moment he sighed.

"You can fly a jet?" He finally said.

"Anything with a half-decent engine. I bring my boys with and we can get a damn dinosaur back in the air."

"Fine. We'll take ya."

"Boss, you're sure?" Schulz said.

"No, I'm not sure, but I'm not hanging around mid-prison break until I make up my mind." Adrian said. He turned to Montana. "Grab your crew- we're getting outta here."

Montana nodded, and he disappeared into the crowd. Adrian and Schultz began to make their way toward the exit.

"Boss, I don't know if we can trust that guy." Schultz said.

"Neither can I, but I'll take my chances with the hick before I try my luck with A.I.M.."

Montana reappeared near the door, with two other men in tow.

"This your crew?" Adrian asked.

"Yessir," Montana said. "Meet Ox and Dan."

"We'll have time for pleasantries in the air." Schultz said, brushing past the group. He disappeared into the hall.

"You heard 'em boys," Montana said. "Let's go." They too disappeared.

Adrian sighed.

"You'd think being the 'boss' they'd wait for my word." He huffed. He walked into the hall, out of view of the camera.

The scientist on the table held out his hands once more to the crowd.

"Gentlemen!" He cried. "Do you have your answers? Are you ready to join the ranks of wondrous A.I.M.?"

"Fuck no!" Came a voice from the crowd.

The scientist stepped back in surprise.

"E-excuse me?" He said.

"I ain't going anywhere with somebody who could use me as a guinea pig!" The man yelled.

"Hey, man! Shut up! These guys are getting us outta here!" Shouted another man.

"No way! I've heard about the experiments these sick fucks commit! I ain't going anywhere!"

The man reeled back, punching the second prisoner in the jaw. He fell backwards, tumbling into the crowd. The effect rippled, and chaos broke out among the prisoners. Shouting quickly filled the space. The scientist who had spoken before was thrown from the table he stood on as a prisoner tipped it over. He was lost in the riot. Other A.I.M. soldiers entered the room and began to fire into the crowd. A prisoner leapt off a balcony and plunged a make-shift weapon into the side of one of the yellow clad-men.

A stray gunshot was thrown into the air. It struck the camera.

The recording went black.


End file.
